6Teen wear are they now?
by gm goodyeat
Summary: after the show ended the cast weant to live on new life's find out what they are doing now on 6Teen wear are they now?
1. Main Characters

Jen Masterson after the end of 6 teen

Jen got a part as Sailor moon for a new movie coming up her agent, Steve Simon said that she is going to be in more movie's after the end of sailor moon the movie

Jonesy Garcia after the end of 6 teen

Jonesy made a comic book after the end of 6 teen he said that it will be Grata to reed

Caitlin Cooke after the end of 6 teen

Caitlin got a part as Lo for the new show stoked she said that her new hire is much better than her blond one

Wyatt Williams after the end of 6 teen

Wyatt married his long time girlfriend song and they now live in New york and have two baby boy's and a baby girl.

Jude Lizowski after the end of 6 teen

Jude became the new voice for superman in superman world

Nikki Wong after the end of 6 teen

Nikki got married to Jonesy and have a baby girl and boy


	2. Other Characters

Starr after the end of 6 teen

Starr got a part in batman the brave and the borld she said it cord be a new dream

Coach Halder after the end of 6 teen

Coach Halder got a part in stoked as Lo's dad but after a battle with his EX wife she said that his face can't be shown at after the show

Ron the Rent-A-Cop after the end of 6 teen

Ron weant to battle a war in Africa he said it will be good to battle with the new hero's of to day

Wayne after the end of 6 teen

Wayne helped his bro Snack Shack get a part in stoked he said his bro will be a grat start in his mum's eye's

The Clones after the end of 6 teen

Chrissy made a new book cord after the end it sord 50000 doller and made her a start

Kristen and her boyfrend Andrew "Bummer" Baumer help her get a part in stoked as Kelly she said red is a new look

Kirsten started a new movie cord the end of the Khaki Barn she made a bad look on the fillm

Tricia after the end of 6 teen

Tricia and her boyfrend still meet the cast from 6 teen in a home tear Japen she said they wear like a family

Serena after the end of 6 teen

Serena said that her new band the dragon fly will be payling in cyber city and they did

Marlowe after the end of 6 teen

Marlowe became the new member in the The Cleveland Show as Roberta she said it this good to have a new show to stay in

Darth after the end of 6 teen

Darth stated to get Jedi power's and started a new war with the world but it wear's just a dream he got

Julie after the end of 6 teen

Julie got her braces off and is now a model for play boy

Ashley after the end of 6 teen

Asheky said that beging a fourth clone of the Khaki Barn. wear's not that bag and beacme the new Khaki barn boss

Christo and Blade after the end of 6 teen

Christo and Blade now play on the school foot ball team

Amélie after the end of 6 teen

Amélie worked on Fanfiction on a new story she got 198 Review's for it

Katie after the end of 6 teen

Katie said that her new job is working at movie underground

Leda after the end of 6 teen

Leda got some money for working with family guy on a episode

Lydia after the end of 6 teen

Lydia said that she only act's crazy on show and after 6 teen she made a new book after her life on the show

Joanie after the end of 6 teen

Joanie got a part in harry poter she said that it will be are last part

Big Steve after the end of 6 teen

Steve stoped working on movie's and cartoon'd and how live's with his boyfrend

Movie Usher after the end of 6 teen

Movie Usher how work's on power ranger's with his Wife and son they say it will be better than the show

Bruno after the end of 6 teen

bruno his liveing with Taj Mahome Videos dancer's he said they will be married next year

George and Gracie Bickerson after the end of 6 teen

George and Gracie Bickerson died from shoked wean 6 teen ended

Hiro after the end of 6 teen

Hiro got a part in gi joe as snake eye's

Norm after the end of 6 teen

Norm made a new game named super monkey team and wear's a sweet game

Paige after the end of 6 teen

Paige named a new hot dog after her

Tim after the end of 6 teen

Tim truned out to be gay after the show he said he loved Wyatt as his own son

Kai after the end of 6 teen

Kai fell in love with Jen and he now live's with her

Pokey The Panda after the end of 6 teen

Pokey The Panda now play's in the game Tekken as Panda

Chad after the end of 6 teen

Chad now play's in gundam seed as a new bad guy

Courtney Masterson after the end of 6 teen

Courtney got a part in a new movie Wedding Destroyers

Emma Masterson-Garcia after the end of 6 teen

Little baby Emma now live's with her mum and dad in London

Diego & Robbie Garcia after the end of 6 teen

Diego & Robbie Garcia noe paly in the pokemon anime

Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Emma Masterson-Garcia after the end of 6 teen

Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Emma fell in love and how live in Los Angeles, with tear son and pet dog shadow

Mr. and Mrs. Wong after the end of 6 teen

Mr. and Mrs. Wong work in the red dragon

Yummy Mummy after the end of 6 teen

Yummy Mummy got the part of Mrs. Ridgemount for the new show stoked

Escalator Girls after the end of 6 teen

the Escalator Girls got a job as body gard's for the stoked cast they say it is a new job for team

The Doppelgangers after the end of 6 teen

The Doppelgangers wear family namber's of the main cast and they now work on stoked as wall

Stanley after the end of 6 teen

Stanley no longer worked on aney movie's or cartoon's he now it working heard in school

Stone after the end of 6 teen

Stone now live's with his mum and his girlfrend and they home in camp sun rise

**THE END.**


End file.
